Kid Icarus Ascension Bios
by lightningflash51
Summary: Here is some info on some characters that need to be highlighted on for you viewers but please not only unmentioned OCs and main characters are shown
1. Chapter 1

**Character Bios**

**Kid Icarus Ascension Part 1**

_Here is the format for how I do my bios on characters_

**Character Bios**

Name

Age (both biologically and chronologically)

Overall Appearance

Personality

A little backstory to keep things interesting

And abilities


	2. Louis and Cyprus

Louis and Cyprus

Louis

Age: 13 years biologically, chronologically he has forgotten

Appearance: he looks like a typical mole hog need I say more

Personality: somewhat of a nervous wreck but overall is a chillaxed character in general

Backstory: he somehow forgot most of his life do to an accident that involved dancing giraffes and flying squirrels. Ever since he has become somewhat of a klutz that loves potato bugs and fried chips, and vice versa, not to mention has unintentionally made smart-aleck comments to both friends and foes resulting in him almost getting barbequed.

Abilities: aside from digging Louis is an excellent strategist in the fields of battle. While being somewhat of a coward he quite literally uses his terrain to his advantage and can create ingenious underground traps.

Cyprus

Age: biologically she is 15 years old, chronologically around 1000 yrs., mentally 21

Appearance: short-blonde and rather stuck-up hair, she wears a black short sleeved t-shirt and commando pants with a matching tool belt w/multiple pockets for gadgets and gizmos. She also wears a set of engineer's goggles on her head that has infared lenses and zoom in capabilities.

Personality: being the klutz she is she has the tendency to trip on herself both with words and physically. She is calm and level-headed and generally a good person to be around, however if she is really pissed off she will quite literally drop the hammer on you.

Backstory: was born 5 yrs. after her older brother she had lived in a village that was devoted to the goddess of nature. Her mother was a lunar nymph and she didn't know her dad. A while back an accident occurred resulting in her brother's near death and eventually her banishment from the village some time afterwards. She wandered around awhile till Dyntos, the god of forge, took pity and made her his apprentice. She makes the occasional visit to her brother and is a neutral helper to all factions. She claims she doesn't take sides because it would conflict between really close friends and well-loved family members in the midst of the war.

Abilities: she is a capable fighter and a well-rounded magic user. She wields a silver long handled hammer that, despite it weighing only ½ a pound, can really out the hurt on her victim. She also carries 2 daggers and a sniper rifle that she made herself, in which she shoots at her targets with an absolutely ridiculous accuracy. She is a versatile spell user and can cast an innumerable amount of magic in a short time without keeling over. She possesses an uncanny stamina and speed allowing her to outlast targets or make quick getaways. She is unbelievably intelligent and is considered to be one of that smartest people within the Divine Pantheon even exceeding Dyntos in wits. She however does admit to her own flaws but has a hard time of covering up her mistakes. She can speak almost any known language and has also taught a few others these languages as well. She also has the ability to look into people memories by reading their dreams claiming that dreams are actually shattered memories that the mind tries to put back together in more ways than one. She also has a lot of experience in computer hacking despite the fact that computers don't actually exist yet. She also helped perfect the formula for reset bombs and helped with the design for the lunar sanctum.


	3. Caselia, Scion and Jacque du Silpheed

Caselia, Scion and Jacque du Silpheed

**More bios on more characters these three hail as part of the secondary command for the Solar Faction.**

Caselia

Age: biologically, 19; chronologically unknown

Appearance: she has waist-length black hair and brown eyes. She wears armor similar in style to Phosphora's but it is a redder and black color and gives of a more demonic vibe. She also wears a black cape with a currently unknown insignia and has two inhibitor gauntlets on her arms.

Personality: a very suave person she tends to mock others and is rather stuck-up despite her age but like Phosphora her personality is a mere mask to hide her past as she claims that she has literally been through what can be described as a living Hell.

Backstory: she, as described by Solara, had fallen out of a dimensional rift close to dead when the Solar faction had found her. After recovering she was given an offer to become a part-time soldier in the faction and she quickly rose through the ranks until she became 3rd in command.

Abilities: she is an incredibly fast fighter possessing herculean strength and very potent magic capabilities. She is a high level pyro-kinetic and a deadly necromancer burning her foes into oblivion or destroying their souls on the spot. She also is an extremely powerful light-based magic wielder and knows some of the most powerful spells that can be casted some that even the gods have forgotten. She uses two katanas made of stygian iron forged in hell and uses a bow made from the wood of a certain kind of cherry tree.

Scion

Age: 13 yrs. old, that literally is her age

Appearance: she wears the same outfit and armor as pit only it is all silver and gold in color and she wears a sun pendant as a token of her affiliation to Solara.

Personality: very hard-headed and serious for her age ever since her brother's death. She always takes her job seriously and never backs down from a fight even when out-matched by an opponent.

Backstory: she lived her childhood with her brother and her cat, who at the time was Solara in disguise, and was relatively happy. One day her village was attacked by dimensional interlopers resulting in her losing her brother but gaining his memories, think final fantasy crisis core with a lot less blood the whole memory thing is going to apply to another character soon, and the fragments of his soul turning herself into an angel. Solara soon thereafter took Scion under her wing as a soldier to which Scion quickly became 2nd in command to the army despite not being the strongest out of everyone else.

Abilities: as an angel Scion has incredible athletic strengths. She wields the Sol keyblade do to her unknown heritage and obtaining of the weapon in such. Unlike pit she can augment the power of flight on her own and is incredibly fast in the air making one the top aerial fighters in the Solar Faction. She mostly uses her weapon and hand-to-hand combat as her primary forms of attack

Jacque du Silpheed

Age: 21, though he is chronologically 2021 yrs. old

Appearance: he resembles a standard navy admiral in uniform, the uniform is a combo of red black and dark purple, and makes no effort to hide his tail, a signature saiyan trait. His hair is a ginger brunette in a military buzz cut and he has a seriously thick accent to accommodate for it.

Personality: he is generally polite and calm but snaps into a flipside of his calm demeanor during the heat of battle. He is known by the other commanders as a snarky and very sassy "princes" but is still respected for his combat prowess.

Backstory: he was born in an era as Jacque describes to be The Thousand Year war and has no memory of his birth parents due to the fact he was abandoned as a toddler during the war and pretty much left for dead. Solara took him in and raised him as her own proving that he was a useful asset to the faction.

Abilities: as a naturally born saiyan Jacque can harness his own chi to pull off some incredibly powerful attacks and many normally inaccessible abilities most fighters don't have. He can also like most saiyans transform at the full moon but unlike others he can do this by will whenever he wants as long as he has enough energy but he doesn't grow as big.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been caught up in reality chapter of part 1 should be published soon and enjoy this story.**


End file.
